These feelings of mine
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Celestia is the ruler of Equestria, regal and brave; but even a princess has needs and desires. Celestia is in love with somepony, Celestia knew what would happen if her feelings were revealed. Celestia's heart was is in pain every time, she saw her true love from a far; but how could she tell her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. That her mentor, loved her more then a student?
1. Secrets

**These feelings of mine**

**Secrets**

Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria and the teacher of Twilight Sparkle; she banished her sister to the moon, defeated Discord and many other foes. But this regal princess didn't have the one thing she wanted, she wanted to find love. Of course Celestia did have many loves in the past but none of them lasted, Celestia was tired of searching, she just wanted to find her soul mate.

Celestia was desperate for love yes, but she would have never knew it would be for her student; Twilight Sparkle. Celestia knew, she had those types of feelings for the purple mare for a long time; but the idea of a relationship with her OWN student...it was something Celestia couldn't believe.

"Twilight..." Celestia approached Twilight, both under the moonlight's light

"Yes princess..." responded Twilight, as she approached her as well

"I love you" said Celestia, while she blushed and look away. Twilight turned her head, Celestia was facing Twilight once more, and Twilight leaned forwards and kissed her.

"I love you too, Celestia" whispered Twilight, as she parted from her; Celestia returned the kiss. But both hadn't notice, the shadow on the moon; watching over them.

"Sister? Why are you dreaming this?" thought Luna, while she tried to understand "Is this how you feel?"

The next morning, Celestia went on her morning but she still had; her dream fresh in her mind.

"Princess, Twilight Sparkle has arrived" informed a solar guardsman, Celestia's heart started to beat at Twilight's name.

"Thank you" smiled Celestia, making sure the guardsman wouldn't see her true self

Twilight entered the throne room, she bowed like usual; even tho Celestia had told her there was no need.

"Twilight! My faithful student" said Celestia, as she greeted her

"Princess! I'm so happy to see you again!" said the purple mare, as she took out some papers from her saddle "I have so much to tell you!"

"And I'm looking forward to hear it, but first you must be tried from your travel?" ask Celestia, she wanted to get away from Twilight; she was on the edge of telling her true feelings.

"I guess I could rearrange my room again" mumbled Twilight, since she remembered it's been an entire week. Since Twilight pulled everything out and place it back into its spots, while she place all of her books in alphabetical order "Great idea, princess!"

Twilight took her papers and trotted to her room, Celestia sigh in relief once Twilight was gone. Celestia didn't know how long, she would last like this. Celestia wanted to tell her of course, but she had no idea if Twilight felt the same or if she was a fillyfooler. Celestia had practically raised Twilight! Twilight saw her has another mother, Celestia didn't know what to do; she couldn't hide her feelings forever but she didn't want to push Twilight away either.

"Sister!" shouted Luna, while she entered the throne room

"Sister, there no need to shout" said Celestia, as she remove her hooves from her ears

"Oh! I'm very sorry" smiled Luna

"So you wanted something?" ask Celestia

"Ah! Yes! Why was Twilight Sparkle here?" ask Luna

"She wanted to show me her recent research" she explained

"I see" smirk Luna, as she casually walk away

_Later that night_

Luna went to her sister's chambers, just to confirm what she saw last night

"I'm coming in!" shouted Luna

"What is it now, Luna?" ask Celestia, while she read a book

"Do you love Twilight Sparkle?!" ask Luna, Celestia was in complete shock; she was in horror exactly. How in Equestria did Luna know about?! "Well?"

"Where did you get such an idea?" ask Celestia, hoping she would be able to change the subject or make her sister leave

"I saw Twilight and you kissing" explained Luna, as she sat next to her "In your dream, you were very happy about it. You had just told her, your feelings and you both kissed"

"Yes..." Celestia knew there was no point in lying, Luna knows about her feelings for Twilight

"I'll admit it wasn't something, I expected" said Luna

"A fillyfooler with my own student...what will ponies think with that!" Celestia just shook her head at the idea

"Sister" Luna wrap, her wing around Celestia to reassure her "There nothing wrong about being a fillyfooler"

"But I'm the ruler of Equestria!" she said

"And? There's nothing wrong with that, princess or not you can still love somepony. Nopony said, you weren't allowed to love"

"But it's with Twilight Sparkle, she knows me since she was a filly" she said

"True, it's a bit strange at the idea but Twilight no longer a filly" said Luna

"But Twilight doesn't see me in 'that' way, that I do" said Celestia, as she glance away from Luna "I'm like a second mother to her"

"So what are you going to do, sister?" ask Luna, since she had no clue what do to herself

"I don't know" admitted Celestia, as she walk away "If I tell her...she could just...who knows what her reaction will be. It will probably be disgust or something worst...I don't want to create a tension between us"

"But if she feels the same..." she said, as Luna followed her "Your dream will be a realty"

"I just won't..." mumbled Celestia

"You're has stubborn has ever" said Luna, as she made her way towards the door

"And I see you still like to snoop has ever" smiled Celestia, Luna stuck her tongue out before she left "Should I tell her or not?"

Continue Reading for Luna's wisdom

**End**


	2. Luna's wisdom

**These feelings of mine**

**Luna's wisdom**

_(Sorry there wasn't any chapter for weeks...I was busy but here you go)_

Luna decided, she was going to help her sister even tho Celestia wouldn't want it. Luna created her master plan and was ready to put it into action. Luna waited for diner, since it was the best time for Twilight and her sister to be in the same room.

"How was your day Twilight Sparkle?" ask Luna, while she casually cut her meal into smaller portions

"Very interesting actually! Cadence needed some help with this couple, they were having issues will acceptance" said Twilight, while she held her win glass

"What was their issue?" ask Celestia out of curiosity

"The couple are the same gender...and will you know ponies these days" said Twilight, as she took a sip of her glass

"And is there somepony you have an eye one?" ask Luna, Celestia stared in disbelief! How could her own sister as such a question.

"A special somepony? Hmm...no not really" admitted Twilight, as she casually took another bit of her diner "Still alone has ever...with my habits and schedule I'll never find anypony"

"Nonsense Twilight" said Celestia, while her heart beaten out of her chest, 'Act like her teacher' thought Celestia

"I hadn't have many dates in years" said Twilight

"Twilight, you're a bright and a wonderful mare" said Celestia, as she glance away "Any stallion would be lucky"

"You think so?" she ask

"I do" smiled Celestia

"Thank you" said Twilight, as she smiled at her. Celestia had always loved Twilight's smile, her smile had so much to say.

"My sister hasn't had a special somepony in ages" said Luna, she just enjoying torturing her sister

"Luna!" scolded Celestia

"Really? Nopony at all?" ask Twilight out curiosity

"Hm...not in years or...thousands to be exact" said Celestia

"Princess, I'm certain you will find somepony one day" said Twilight, hoping to make her former teacher feel better "and they'll be very lucky"

"Thank you...Twilight" smiled Celestia, as she tried not to let her blush show to much

Twilight left to finish, her research; and left Celestia and Luna

"Luna! What was that?!" Shouted Celestia, she was no longer the regal princess but just a normal sister

"Tia don't be like that" smiled Luna, as she took a sip of tea "You'll thank me one day"

"Well right now...not so much" glared Celestia

"Tia, you would be surprise of my knowledge when it comes to these things. I've seen many ponies who've become miserable because they never took a chance in love, Cadence would tell you the exact same thing" said Luna, Luna was acting more has the older sister then he younger.

"I wasn't a very good sister….when you fell in love with that servant" said Celestia, as she shamefully look away. Luna was supporting her even when Celestia hadn't done the same to her, many years before when Luna had the same problem.

"Sister, I forgave you for that incident" said Luna, as she wrap her wing around her "I'm doing this because I care"

"Luna why are you insisting so much for Twilight and I to be together?" ask Celestia

"I want you to be happy, sister" said Luna, as she smiled at her "You've suffered so much over the years...I just want you to be happy"

"Luna just stays out of this alright?" ask Celestia

"Tia! You've always been like this! You never express your feelings" said Luna

"How the heck am I going to say it?!" ask Celestia, while she walk around the dining room "Twilight! I've never told you but I love you?! More than a student but I really love you?!"

"Well Twilight?" ask Luna, as she smiled at Twilight; who heard everything Celestia had said. Celestia turned around and was horrified to see her; Celestia had just confessed her feelings towards Twilight without knowing it.

"Celestia..." Twilight didn't know or what to say. Celestia's face turned tomato red, she hid her face with her majestic wings; she desperately wanted to disappear right now.

_(What do you think Twilight should say? Let me know!)_

Continue Reading for Emotions revealed

**End**


	3. Emotions revealed

**These feelings of mine**

**Emotions revealed**

"T...T...Twilight...I...I..." stumbled Celestia, as she tried to make herself has small has possible

"There no point on hiding, sister" said Luna, as she nudge her. Celestia look at her sister and then Twilight, she knew her sister was right; there was no point on hiding. Celestia lowered her wings and gently folded them across her side; Celestia took a deep breath, her cheeks still red from before.

"Twilight...I love you...I love you more than a student...romantically" said Celestia, she couldn't bring herself to stare at her "I've always felt like this for a long time...I know what you're thinking"

"I wasn't thinking that" said Twilight, as she smiled at her

"You weren't?!" she ask with a surprise tone

"I would never say something like that, Celestia" said Twilight, as she approached her "I was worried for a moment"

"Worried?" she ask once more

"Well…falling in love with your teacher" said Twilight, Celestia stared in completely shock. She couldn't believe her ears; Twilight Sparkle was in love with her?!

"Twilight…..you mean….." mumbled Celestia

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Luna, breaking the tender moment between her sister, and her student "Oops….."

"Luna? You knew all this time?!" ask Twilight

"Princess of the night" smirk Luna, as she crossed her hooves "I see all of your dreams, interest, joy…..and desires from the heart"

"In the name of me…..I should have known better" said Celestia, as she gave herself a hit with her hoof

"I've notice your feelings for each other for awhile" said Luna

"What now?" ask Twilight, she had never had much experience with these kinds of things

"Now you go on a date!" said Luna

"A date?" they both ask

"A date" repeated Luna, Luna pushed both mares into the royal gardens. Where Luna had set up a nice table with a delicious meal, candles, roses; a typical stereotypical date.

"Luna, you didn't have to do all of this" said Celestia, as she blushed slightly

"I wanted to, sister" said Luna, as she motioned her to sit down

"Luna, you're like a matchmaker" said Twilight, as she also sat down

"Enjoy your night" said Luna, as she trotted off

"I'm so sorry about this, Twilight" apologies Celestia, this was strange enough

"No its alright, I understand where Luna is coming from" said Twilight, as she smiled at her former teacher "She just wants you to be happy"

"Twilight…do you really love me?" ask Celestia, as she glance away from her "Or are you just making me happy?"

"Well, I wasn't sure about this feelings for you" said Twilight

"What do you mean?" ask Celestia, she feared Twilight would reject her

"I've always loved you, has a filly I admired you but once I left Canterlot….well I realized this love for you. A love of admiration…and a romantic love" explained Twilight, as she blushed as her purple eyes stared into the princess's pink "I've tried finding love with stallions, many stallions but none of them were what I was searching for"

"Twilight…I've had many loves throughout the years but they were all different. Very few were pleasant…..many wanted power and nothing else, no pony ever loved me for me" said Celestia, as the memories returned of her fake loves "But you….Twilight….you're the only pony who truly loves me for me"

"But won't it be a bit weird….since you were my teacher before?" ask Twilight

"Yes it will…at first but I'm pretty sure we can be any normal couple" smiled Celestia, as she gently touch Twilight's hoof "But we have to keep our love a secret"

"From the nobles right?" she ask, Celestia just nodded her head in agreement

"The nobles would tear me apart if they knew; the citizens of Equestria would hate me, I would be force to step down from the throne even tho I'm princess" said Celestia, she hated this new century. Ponies these days can be so cruel, ponies will attack other for loving another mare from the same gender.

"Don't worry Celestia" said Twilight, as she got up from the table and embrace her. Celestia was hug by Twilight before, it wasn't like it was the first time she did this but this time; this time was different. Celestia's heart was racing; her cheeks became even redder then before, Celestia wrap her wings and hooves around the smaller mare "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together"

"Thank you Twilight" said Celestia, as she approached Twilight. Twilight and Celestia were inches away from a tender kiss until somepony interrupted them.

"KISS ALREADY!" Celestia and Twilight back away from each other and stare at the small bushes behind them

"Lulu" exclaimed Celestia, while she glared at the bush

"Enjoy your diner!" shouted Luna, as she flew off before her sister could scold her

"Luna never changes" said Celestia, as she sighed "She was always like this when we were younger"

"I don't mind, I find it very assuming" replied twilight, as she chuckled slightly

Continue Reading for Step down Princess Celestia!

**End**


	4. Step down Princess Celestia!

**These feelings of mine**

**Step down Princess Celestia!**

Not much has happened ever since Twilight and Celestia told their feelings or each other; mostly because of their past relationships as teacher and student. But there were moments when they acted like a true couple, but they still had to hide it from the rest of Equestria.

"Twilight?" Celestia walk around the castle, they hadn't seen each other during breakfast and Celestia needed to ask something "she must be in the library"

Celestia entered the library and found Twilight

"Twilight?" called Celestia

"Celestia?" she said, as she lowered her book

"Still studying" smiled Celestia, as she read the title of her books "_The perfect relationship? How to be a great partner? 1000 tips and suggestion: The best relationship? _Twilight? What's with all of these books?"

"Just getting some information" said Twilight, as she blushed slightly

"Twilight there no need to read books like this" said Celestia, as she place some books away with her magic

"I want to learn more about it" said Twilight, as she flip through her book "Having a good relationship"

"Twilight" Celestia sat next to Twilight and took the book out of her hooves "This is something you learn by experience not by books. Everypony will face a problem during a relationship but you learn how to solve your problems, another part of life. You learned how to fly by experience not by books, making friends, bonding with your brother; all of these things are by experience"

Twilight thought about it and realizes she was right, Celestia was still giving her lesson long after she wasn't a student.

"I feel silly now" said Twilight, as she chuckle slightly

"Don't be" smiled Celestia, as she hug her "That's what I love about you"

"Thank you" smiled Twilight, as she glance away "Hum…..was there another reason why you came here?"

"Well…we haven't kissed yet…." Mumbled Celestia; it was her turn to blush now

"Oh…" Twilight become very red

"We could wait of course!" added Celestia, the last thing she wanted was to push Twilight if she wasn't ready "I don't want to force you"

"You have a point" smiled Twilight, as she approached the solar princess

"I don't want you to force you" said Celestia

Twilight pulled down on Celestia's face with her magic; and kissed her straight on the lips. Celestia was in shock, she would have never thought Twilight would do something out of character.

"I hope that was right…." Mumbled Twilight, while her face become redder

"It was" smiled Celestia, as she kissed her back

"What…!" whispered a voice, a servant back away from the door which was slightly opened "Princess Celestia….is in love with Princess Twilight?!"

A snooping servant couldn't believe her eyes or ears, she immediately went to tell another pony; and that pony told another until all of Equestria knew about it. Celestia didn't know what to do, all of Equestria knew she was a fillyfooler; there was no point on hiding or denying it.

"Princess Celestia is a fillyfooler?" whispered a guardsman

"Seriously!" said another guardsman

"With Princess Twilight of all ponies!" said the first guardsman, as he leaned on his spear

"Princess Celestia a fillyfooler….what the heck! She shouldn't be in love with a mare" said the second

"She really isn't fit to rule these days" said the first

"No kidding" said the second

"ENOUGH!" shouted Luna while she used the royal Canterlot voice

"Pr….princess Luna!" they both shouted, while they shook in fear

"What are you saying about my sister?!" demanded Luna, as she slammed her hoof

"We….we…we were….uh…." mumbled the guardsmen

"I will have word with your superiors!" said Luna, as she glared at them "You are supposed to be loyal to Princess Celestia!"

"We apologies princess Luna" bowed the guardsmen

Luna just left and went to see her sister

"Sister, ponies are talking" said Luna

"I know" sighed Celestia

"Celestia don't worry too much" reassured Twilight, even tho she was extremely worried of the situation they were in

"Thank you Twilight but this won't help" said Celestia

"Princess Celestia!" shouted a unicorn stallion; as he entered the throne room with his overly dress clothing

"Who's that?" ask Twilight

"Crimson Vision" whispered Celestia; while she watches the light yellow coated stallion, with his white mane and blue eyes, stand in front of the throne.

"Is this true? All of these rumors?" ask Crimson Vision

"What do you mean, Crimson?" ask Celestia, she had an idea of what he was talking about

"Princess Celestia of Equestria…is in love with Princess Twilight Sparkle?" said Crimson Vision, while he glared at Twilight

"Crimson" Luna said

"Princess Luna?" he ask

"There is no problem with this 'issue' of yours" said Luna, while she glances at her sister and friend

"Your sister has lied to her nation" said Crimson

"She had a good reason" added Luna

"A true princess would have told the truth" he said, Luna realized he did have a point; in his own way of course.

"Step down has princess!" shouted Crimson Vision, as he step forward towards the princess "You are not FIT to rule Equestria!"

"Just because I love mares is that it?" ask Celestia, she had always hated nobles; Celestia had never saw the point of having them in the first place.

"You've place Equestria in danger too many times" said Crimson Vision, while he glance at the other noble families "Your sister, Princess Luna is much better to rule! She won't place Equestria in danger like you have"

"Celestia…" Twilight worriedly glance at her, Celestia just had her head lowered and didn't say a thing

"Princess Luna! You are hereby the sole ruler of Equestria!" said Crimson Vision, while he removed Celestia's crown from her head; and place it onto Luna's "The princess of the night and sun"

Continue Reading for Princess of the sun and moon

**End**


	5. Princess of the Sun and Moon

**These feelings of mine**

**Princess of the Sun and Moon**

News of Celestia's `removal from the throne` spread all across Equestria, ponies were shock to learn that their princess was a filly foaler.

"Sister, I'm not going to take your place on the thrones" said Luna, while she walks around in circles in the throne room "You said we were going to rule together!"

"Sister, there's nothing I can do at this point" said Celestia, as she removed her crown with her magic

"Would they re-establish you with we weren't together?" ask Twilight, Celestia stared at Twilight in disbelief. Out of all the trouble they went through in order to get together, Twilight just wanted to throw their relationship out of the door.

"Twilight! I won't let that happen!" said Celestia

"But all of this is because of me!" said Twilight

"None of this is your fault, Twilight if anypony was to blame it's me" she said, as she wrap her wing around Twilight

"Why you?" ask Luna

"I've lied to Equestria so many times, I haven't protected Equestria either, I always counted on others to do my work" said Celestia

"Sister don't be like that" said Luna, as she hug her "You did your best, you did what you thought was right"

"Princess Luna!" shouted Crimson Vision, as he rudely interrupted the three alicorns

"What is it Mr. Crimson?" she ask

"It's time for coronation" said Crimson

"Coronation? I'm not going to take my sister's throne" said Luna

"You will take, your rightful place" said Crimson with a ruder tone

"You don't show much respect do you?" ask Twilight

"Be silence! You're just a worthless commoner!" shouted Crimson, while he glared at Twilight

"Don't you dare speak to Twilight in that meaner or tone!" shouted Celestia, as she stop her hoof onto the ground, cracking the floor below.

"Watch your tone princess! We may not has much of power has you do, but we can still influence the court" shouted Crimson

"Celestia….just please stop" pleaded Twilight, as she gently touched her hoof. Celestia calmed down and just stayed quiet, Crimson smiled at his victory.

"Princess Luna, you should probably prepare yourself for tomorrow" smiled Crimson, as he casually left the throne room

"Sister I won't do this" said Luna

"Luna….just do what they say…..at least for the time being until I can fix this" said Celestia, Luna stared at her sister

"Alright, Tia" said Luna

Luna went on with the ceremony in order to proclaim, her the princess of the sun and moon to Luna's delight. Celestia was official 'dethroned' from her princess's duties, Cadence couldn't believe of the news. First of all she had no idea her sister in- law was a filly foaler, or her aunt was being 'dethroned' because of this relationship.

"I….u…uh…I…mean…." mumbled Cadence, as she look back and forth at Celestia and Twilight

"Well…..I guess you're wondering how we ended up together?" said Twilight as she rub her mane

"My has well start somewhere" said Cadence

"At first I was too nervous to admit it" explained Celestia, while she sat down "Long story short Twilight felt the same"

"Twilight…I didn't even know you swung that way" she said

"Well it's something you don't announce to the world" said Twilight

"Luna will do a fine job" smiled Celestia, as she wrap her wing around Twilight "I'm just happy to be with Twilight"

"But you're no longer princess" said Cadence

"I don't mind, I actually prefer this way" smiled Celestia

"You do?" ask Twilight and Cadence in shock

"I have more time to be with you" she said, as she kissed Twilight on the head

"That true but still" said Twilight

"I prefer this for now" smiled Celestia

"Well, I'm very happy for you two" smiled Cadence, as she hug them both

"Thank you" they said

A few hours later

"All hail princess Luna, princess of the sun and moon!" shouted Crimson, while he bowed at her along with the other nobles.

"Thank you Crimson" smiled Luna

"You should start your rule" said Crimson

"Your right" said Luna, as she approached Crimson "As the princess of the sun and moon, I have a few new laws to set in place!"

"You can't do this!" shouted Crimson

"Watch me!" she said back

A few months later, Crimson was finally gone; Luna had managed to get rid of Crimson from the council of nobles. Luna had offer to give Celestia her position back, but Celestia had refused for the time being; she was enjoying all of this free time to spend with Twilight.

One afternoon, Celestia and Twilight were just cuddling next to each other while Luna did her work.

"Are you sure, you made the right choice?" ask Twilight

"I'm pretty sure, I've taken care of the sun and moon for a thousand years; I think its Luna's turn to rule and Equestria needs some time to forgive me" said Celestia

"Are you sure?" ask Twilight with her worried tone

"Twilight you got to stop worrying" smiled Celestia, as she hug her "But that's what I love about you"

_(Sorry it's a bit rush but there still a happy ending)_

**End**


End file.
